Vandread 3rd Stage: The Neo Harvest
by Akira Kyoshiro
Summary: Hibiki and co. return to the Nirvana after a month on Tarak for a break. But the break is short lived when Hibiki encounters a Vandread that look similar to his but is like the Harvest copies.Meanwhile he begins a relationship! HibikiDita DueroParfi
1. A New Life

A/N Hey this is DemonInuyasha1 with a new story… for Vandread! I know I usually write Inuyasha ones but I'm taking a break from that. This is after the original Harvest but there will be a new one (hence the name) And without further ado here is Vandread The 3rd Stage: The Neo Harvest- Chapter one!!  
  
Chapter One Beginning of a Post-Harvest Life  
  
One month ago the Harvest was defeated. By the crew of the Nirvana and another pirate ship, a man named Rabat and his monkey friend Utan, and the Tarak fleet. Hibiki the sole Vanguard pilot of the Nirvana, Bart the navigator of the Nirvana, Duero the crew's other doctor, B.C. Captain Magno's second in command, and the lovable robot Pyoro were sent to Tarak to find a few men willing to participate in the "Male-Female Cohabitation Experiment." Dita the young Dread pilot came as well because she didn't want to be away from Hibiki. She had recently admitted her love for the Vanguard pilot and had called him by his name and not Mr. Alien once. But Hibiki hadn't admitted his feelings yet. And so our story begins…  
  
"It's strange," said Duero, "All of Tarak saw what we accomplished by cooperating and living with women. Yet no one wants to try it." "Well we were raised to hate the women, I'm not sure any of them are ready to change their lifestyle," said B.C. They had currently been living in the ship they left Nirvana on.  
  
That's when Bart walked in. "Have you guys seen Dita or Hibiki?" he asked scratching his bald head. "I believe Dita is cooking for Hibiki and he is sleeping," explained B.C.  
  
Duero sighed, he was looking through a photo album of their adventures on the Nirvana. He missed Parfait a lot, but he would never tell anyone that except for maybe her. "You miss Parfait don't ya? Eh, eh?" he asked nudging him. The young doctor blushed and turned away.  
  
"Pyoro 2!!!!" the robot whined for like the millionth time. "Shut up already!" came Hibiki's voice as a pillow flew across the room hitting Pyoro, "We're returning to the Nirvana soon so just wait!" Hibiki took a seat beside Duero  
  
"Oh, Mr. Alien!!" came Dita's soft voice. Hibiki immediately froze up and a blush crawled onto his cheeks. "Um… yeah?" he asked turning to face her. "Come on! I made you something to eat!" she said grabbing his hand and pulling him into the kitchen.  
  
In the kitchen the table was completely covered in food. "Did you make this all for me?" he asked surprised since she never had made him this much before. "Yep," she answered with a pink tint to her cheeks. "Thanks," he said kissing her lightly on the cheek before proceeding into eating the feast she had prepared for him.  
  
Dita stood there frozen in her spot. 'Mr. Alien … Mr. Alien … he kissed me!' she thought.  
  
Many Hours Later:  
  
"We are approaching the Nirvana!" announced B.C. "Yay!!!!" cheered Dita. "I'm coming Pyoro 2!!!" Pyoro whined again. "I said SHUT UP!!!!!" yelled Hibiki hitting the robot.  
  
Minutes later they docked in the hangar awaited by a large crowd. When the hatch opened Pyoro darted out of there to go and find Kahlua, Ezra's baby. "Come on, Mr. Alien!" Dita said grabbing his hand and pulling him along down the ramp. "Huh?" he said surprised and blushing.  
  
When Duero walked down it as well he noticed Parfait in front of the crowd with a pink tinge to her cheeks. He walked up to her and smiled. "He… hello Doctor," she said smiling, "Welcome back." "Hello Parfait," he greeted her. She kissed him on the cheek causing her blush giddily and making a bright red appear on his cheeks too. Parfait grabbed hi hand and pulled him off through the crowd. Pai smiled mischievously, "That's a Pai-Check!"  
  
Dita and Hibiki attempted (keyword being attempted!) to sneak off past the crowd but… "Hey, Dita! Where do you think you're taking Hibiki huh?!" Misty said hands on her hips and tapping her foot. "Um… we…um…" Dita tried to make up an excuse but was interrupted by Jura, "Yes, where do you two think you're sneaking off to? I haven't even got to welcome him back yet!" "Looks like it's not only Misty who really missed Hibiki," Barnette laughed.  
  
"Hurry Mr. Alien! Let's go!" Dita said pulling him along as she began running. Misty soon followed after them.  
  
"Where… are we… going?!" Hibiki said as he stopped to catch his breath. "We're going to my room!" she said excitedly. "Huh!? Um …I don't know…." he said blushing nervously. "Come on. Please! You promised!!" she asked giving him the cutest look he'd ever seen plus the lower lip thingy. 'Damn her for being so beautiful!' he yelled in his mind. "Okay, fine," he sighed in defeat. "Yay! Come on!" she said pulling him again.  
  
Hibiki followed her into her room. He smiled, not at all surprised at her choice of decorations. She had alien toys she had made all over the room.  
  
Before he noticed Dita tackled him to her bed. They both laughed and looked into each others eyes, Hibiki losing himself in her eyes and vice-versa. "Dita there's something I want to tell you," he said nervously. "What is it Mr. Alien?" she asked curiously. "Well…um…I…um…." he stuttered. 'Just tell her you jackass!' his conscience scolded him. " I don't how to say this since I've never told anyone this before so-" But he was interrupted by a bang on the door.  
  
"Let Hibiki go Dita!!!!" came Misty's voice. "Oh shit!" he muttered. He opened the door reluctantly and put up a nervous smile, "Oh… um hi Misty," he said. "Oh I was so worried about you! Come on let's go!" she said grabbing his hand and pulling him out the door. "Huh?" he said confused. "No!" Dita yelled, "Mr. Alien is staying with me!!" She grabbed his other hand and pulled him back to her. And so began their "Tug-of-War" over Hibiki. "Aauugh!!!!" he yelled, "What is it with you two!? Why do you have to fight over me damn it!!??"  
  
He stormed off and headed towards the hangar. "Where are you going, Hibiki?" asked Meia. "I'm going out in my Vanguard!" he said still livid, "Can you get them to open the hangar?!" He hopped into the cockpit and prepped for launch. "When it was clear he flew out into space. "Let's go partner!" he said to his SP Van.  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
A/N: Okay so there's the first chapter. Update and tell me what you think. In the next chapter will be the first new Copy Drone if you know what I mean, if not you'll have to wait till next time. DemonInuyasha1 out! 


	2. Confessions Part 1

A/N: I'm back with the 2nd chapter for 3rd Stage. Sorry it took so long to update but when you're in 8th grade you don't have much time! It may get confusing at some parts so email me any questions you may have to and I'll be happy to answer them!

Chapter 2 Confessions

"RAAAAHHH!" yelled Hibiki as he sliced some asteroids into pieces with the Vanguards sword, "They're just like children, fighting over me like I'm some kind of toy!!!" He was really only ticked at Misty for ruining their '_little moment_'. He cut away at some more of the space rocks. All of a sudden he felt something smash the shoulder and received a cut from the hit, blood dripping down his arm. "DAMN! What the hell was that?!" he yelled turning his golden mech around and seeing something extremely messed up.

What hit him was a peculiar black Vanguard semi-similar to his but resembling one of the Harvest copies. Hibiki readied his sword as the Vanguard drew its. "Take this!!" he yelled dashing at it swinging his sword at it wild but very skilled fashion. The other managed to block his blows and taking one minor hit to the arm. "Damn you!" he growled lunging at it once more with a powerful slash. The copy managed to block but both sword shattered. "Ow," he muttered as he began to bleed down his chest.

"You're pissing me off!" Hibiki said taking a punch at it but it disappeared. "Where the hell is it?!!" he yelled in extreme frustration, "Aaauuuughh!" He screamed in pain as he felt a blow to the back. As he still felt the thing's pressure on his back he delivered an elbow to it's head causing it to fly back. "Take that you son of a AAAHHHH!" he felt a blow to the chest. He was now panting heavily. It's a wonder he hadn't passed out yet. "At this rate I'll be dead in no time and I haven't been able to tell-"

"Mr. Alien!" came Dita's voice. He looked up and saw her face on the screen. "What... what are you doing... here woman," he said still panting. "I got worried about you so I came out here to find you!" she said with an upset look on her face. "Get out of here you idiot!" he said trying to fight back. Before he could say anything she flew up under him and combined with his Vanguard.

"What are you doing?" he said. "Come on Mr. Alien let's work together to take this _thing _out!" she said enthusiastically. "Fine let's do it already!" he Said trying to get to Dita's Dread so they could fuse. The bright light subsided revealing Vandread Dita!

"Oh no Mr. Alien! You're hurt!" she said noticing him bleeding. "I'm fine woman, let's just take this thing out already!" he yelled. They turned to face the opposing mech. Vandread Dita towered over it like Shaq over a new-born baby. "Take this you piece of shit!!!!!" he screamed as they delivered a kick to it's torso immobilizing it and finishing it off with the particle cannons.

As they made their way back Hibiki turned to Dita. "Why did you come after me?" he asked in a whisper. "Because I was very worried about you," she replied smiling. He grasped her hand and whispered, "Dita...I...." But he never finished because he passed out from his injuries.

Meia! Get Doctor!" said Dita urgently. "Why, what's wrong?" Meia replied. "Mr. Alien's hurt! Badly!" she yelled. She climbed out of the cockpit carrying Hibiki's motionless body. In minutes they had him rushing down the halls on a stretcher to the hospital ward.

It wasn't long before a crowd had gathered outside all worried about the young Vanguard pilot. "So can anyone tell me what's wrong with Hibiki?" asked Jura, "He looks like he was attacked by something!" "His Vanguard had some pretty bad damage and his sword was shattered!" said Barnette extremely worried.

They turned to see Dita crying. "Hey what's wrong Dita?" asked Barnette. "It's... it's all... my fault...!" she sobbed before running off to her room.

"So Doctor, what's his condition?" asked Paiway. "He seems to be stable but he's badly injured," reported Duero bandaging his arms, shoulder, and chest, "What could have done this to him..." They both turned when they heard the crying of Dita. "Dita..."whispered Hibiki in his unconsciousness. "that's interesting..." noted Duero rubbing his chin. "What?!" demanded the nurse. "He responded to her outburst even though he is asleep." "Love is in the air! Ribbit! Ribbit!" she said leaving then fighting her way through the mob. "I love you Dita...." the boy whispered. The doctor smirked to himself while he began to read through his book _"The Birds And The Bees". _

"Oh Mr. Alien..." Dita sobbed into her pillow. "Dita? Are you in there?" came Meia's voice. "What do you want Leader?" Dita asked looking up. "I wanted to see if you were okay," the blue haired girl replied, "Can I come in?" Dita got up and opened the door.

As soon as she did she crushed Meia in a hug. "What if... something... bad happens to Hibiki? Like he never wakes up?" she continued to sob. Meia noticed that she used Hibiki's name but said nothing of it. "Don't worry he'll wake up," she comforted the young red head.

A Few Days Later...

Hibiki slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He saw a banner that read "Get Well Soon Hibiki!" He looked to his left and saw many cards addressed to him. Then he looked to his right and there was a pile of boxes of food. "Dita..."he whispered smiling.

He looked around and noticed that Duero wasn't there. That's when he heard _"baby talk". _He looked to the floor and saw a familiar baby crawling her way towards him. He got up and picked up Kahlua. "What're you doin' here kid? Shouldn't you be with your mom?" She replied by giggling and wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug. "Come on, let's go find Ezra," he said leaving.

Before the baby was snoozing in his arms. When he arrived at the bridge he found Ezra and Pyoro arguing. Hibiki sweat dropped. 'It's no wonder she got away!' he thought.

"Hey Ezra," he said walking up to the quarreling pair, "Found your kid!" "Thank you Hibiki! "she said kissing him on the cheek. "Wait a minute! Hibiki you're up! You got better!" Belvedere, Amarone, and Celtic, who was now wearing a geisha outfit, all looked up (Misty's on a break! And B.C. and Magno already noticed.) "Yeah... um about that," he said semi-nervously, "Could you ladies keep quiet about it for a bit?" They all nodded. "Thanks," he replied leaving.

"Looks like someone learned some manners," smirked Magno.

"What is he planning?" said Belvedere suspiciously. "I think I know!" said Ezra smiling. She knew that he went to be with Dita with no interruptions but she kept quiet.

TBC

A/N:sorry for the cliffhanger but I decided to split the next part from this chapter and add it to the next instead. Well review a soon as possible!

MINI-SPOILER: The final chapter will be a song fic with the song Higher by Creed! I'm doing this because I've got a great idea and I've just finished my Vandread AMV for that song! But in general I just love that song!!

Till next time my fellow readers!


	3. Chap 3 Confessions Part 2

Chapter 3 Confessions Part II

Hibiki was sneaking around the ship trying to reach Dita's Room without being seen. He finally arrived at her door. He walked up and knocked lightly. She opened the door and smiled. "Mr.-" but she was caught off by Hibiki's hand covering her mouth. "Keep it down you idiot!" he hissed. Then his expression softened, "Could I come in?" he asked smiling slightly. She nodded and led him in.

He sat beside her on the bed in silence. After a few minutes he chose to break it. "Dita, there's something important I have to tell you," he said nervously. "You called me by my name!" she stated happily. "It's just that I've been looking back on all those times I was mean to you and yelled at you but you always tried your best to make me happy," he told her softly, "Then in the final battle you risked your life to save me from that brat."

"I guess what I'm trying to say is I love you Dita," he said pulling her to him and kissing her on the lips. She was surprised at first but began to kiss him back responding with more intensity. And they made out the rest of the nigh before falling asleep. (A/N: okay I'm not gonna get into that detail, I just can't write that stuff let alone a lemon LOL!!!)

The Next Morning:

Hibiki slowly opened his eyes. He sat up and looked around, Dita catching his eye. 'Damn is she cute when she 's sleeping!' he thought kissing her on the cheek and writing a note that went to get breakfast before leaving.

As he approached the cafeteria he felt a sharp pain in his ear like someone was pulling it. "So here you are young man!" yelled the obviously ticked off Jura. "What do you woman? I just woke up!" he whined. "You gave us a scare last night running off without leaving a note!" "Who is 'us'?" he as curiously. "Oh you'll see soon enough!" And with that she drug him off by his ear. "OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!" he cried.

"Here he is!" stated Jura pushing him into the room with some of the crew members inside. It's occupants were: Bart, Pyoro, Duero, Paiway, Parfait, Barnette, and Misty.

"I am in some deep shit!" he muttered, laughing nervously. "Hibiki's in trouble! Ribbit!" taunted Pai. "Yes he is!" said Bart glaring evilly at him. "So, where were you last night? Hm, Hibiki?" asked Barnette. "I was uh-" "You could've left me a note!' added Duero. "I know but-" "Once again he doesn't think!" said Parfait.

The door swooshed open. Meia poked her head and said, "Hibiki! Gascogne wants to know if you wanted to play some cards!" "Thank GOD!!" Well guy, its been fun but I gotta go see ya!" he said running out of there like a bat out of hell!

One Hour Later:

"I can't believe I lost again!!!!!" Hibiki yelled in frustration, "One more game! Please Gasco!" "Fine whatever you say. But I'm tired of telling you it's not Gasco, it's Gascogne!" she replied.

"Here's what I got!" he said laying down his hand. "Looks like you beat me,"he said laying down her hand and smirking. "Oh yeah! Woo hoo!!!!!!!!!!!!" he cheered getting up and doing the Moonwalk and a variety of other victory dances.

After the cards were cleaned up Hibiki left and headed for the bridge.

"Captain?" he called over to Magno. "Yes?" she replied looking up. "I think there's still some of the Harvest left." "What're you talking about?" B.C. said turning to the two, "We wiped them out we destroyed their mother ship!!" "I know but the reason I was injured was because I think I was attacked by one of their drones!" "If what you say is true we had better prepare for another great battle," said Magno frowning.

After, he headed to the hangar and found Parfait and some of the other mechanics repairing his Vanguard. "Oh hey Hibiki!" said Parfait, "Just wanted to tell you that we've fixed your Vanguard. We were able to rebuild your sword and repair your rear armor." "Oh, um great! Thanks!" he said smiling slightly before climbing into the cockpit.

He did a systems check to make sure everything was in order. "Oh Hibiki!" came Jura's seductive voice. "What do you want?" he asked not taking his eyes off the screen. "Why don't you take a break?" she replied smiling. "No thanks !" he answered hopping down and leaving.

That Night:

"Hey Bart, I'll be sleeping in the Garden if anyone wants me!" he called to his **BALD **friend as he grabbed his _alien_ pillow and a blanket. "Whatever, but don't expect to be let back in!" he yelled back.

(Attention! Upcoming fluffiness! YAY!!!!!!/)

He found a good spot near a tree and under the stars. He laid down and was about to close his eyes when... he heard a soft a soft, "Mr. Alien."

He turned over and saw Dita standing there in her pink alien PJ's. "Oh hey Dita, "he said sleepily. "Um... I was just ... wondering... I couldn't sleep so could I sleep with you?" she asked. Hibiki's face was on fire.

"Y...yeah. Sure Dita," he replied. She laid down beside him and rested her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. "I... love you Hibiki..."she whispered as they quickly fell asleep.

Hibiki groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He saw a bunch of blurry shapes and rubbed his eyes. The shapes turned into members of the crew, including Bart, Duero, Parfait, Pyoro, Paiway, Jura, Barnette, Meia, Misty, Belvedere, Amarone, and Celtic.

He laughed nervously and said, "Um... hi guys. What're you all doing here?" He then nudged Dita, "Hey Dita... wake up." "Hm... wha... what is it Hibiki?" she asked groggily. Everyone but Magno and Meia gasped at her calling him Hibiki.

She looked around and blushed, "Um I can explain!" Hibiki stood up and pulled her up by her hand.

"So... did you two sleep well?" Magno asked smirking. "ALRIGHT! WHO BROUGHT YOU ALL HERE!!!!???" he yelled majorly ticked off. "It was Bart!" they all said. "You know, you have some nerve gathering people to watch her and I sleep together! Even if it is unusual!" he yelled punching the helmsman in the arm. "Another stream of naughty thoughts!" said Misty blushing.

Then they all noticed a familiar ship pull up beside them. "Well hello there!" greeted Rabat appearing on the screen. "State your business," said Magno seriously. "I've got some info you might be interested in! May I come in?" "Very well."

After he docked in the hangar he stepped out followed by Utan who ran off searching for Pyoro. "From what I've found out the Harvesters are back," he explained. Everyone gasped. "So Hibiki was right!" said Magno.

After he left Magno made an announcement throughout the ship of the news and everyone prepared for battle.

TBC

A/N sorry for the long wait but I've had a lot of homework and one of my bitch-teachers took my fanfic writing notebook away and I just got it back! Sorry. Also I've planned on killing off Hibiki, PSYCHE!!!!! Does any1 no the name of the people who Rabat's friends with and they can't talk. If so let me no in a review thnx!!! RR

Next Chapter: The First Battle!! See ya soon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. The First Battle

Hello, hello! I'm back again! I would like to say that characters might/will seem OOC. So without further ado, I bring to you:  
Chapter 4 The First Battle 

Parfait and Hibiki were currently helping Dita fix up her Dread when Meia walked in. "Hey, Hibiki, come here!" she called. "Okay!" he called back, "Be right back you guys."

"What did you want?" he asked slightly annoyed that he was disrupted from his work. "I wanted to ask about this morning," she replied smirking. "Um… I… she… we… um…." he stuttered. "So what's been going on between you two?" she asked, "You guys seem a lot closer than before." "Okay, I'll tell you but don't tell anyone got it?" She smiled and said, "Since when did I become the Gossip Queen?" "I guess you're right, you're one of the most mature crewmembers. Anyway Jura's the Gossip Queen!" he replied chuckling. She chuckled as well.

"Well I think I'm gonna ask Dita if she'll marry me eventually." She smiled again, "Looks like you're growing up. The last time you were so serious about her was when you were about to leave for Tarak!" "Okay I told you, now go!" he told her. She giggled and kissed him on the cheek. "Women!" he muttered returning to Dita and Parfait.

"So what did Meia want?" asked Parfait curiously. Hibiki noticed Dita poke her head out from the cockpit. "She… she um," he stuttered racking his brain for an excuse, "She just asked for some advice!" Parfait thought he was either lying or leaving something out.

When they finished Hibiki took a nap while Dita cooked him something.

When he woke the first thing he saw was Dita holding a plate of beef, chicken, and rice. "Here I made this for you," she said handing it to him. "Hey thanks!!" he replied taking the plate and gobbling it up. She sat beside him giggling at his eating habits.

When he finished he placed the plate beside him and exclaimed, "That was the best meal ever!!!!" That sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity (but it was really only a few minutes! He he!) Then Dita began scooting closer to Hibiki and eventually laid her head on his shoulder. Hibiki was about to say something when the enemy alert went off.

"Damn!" he cursed getting up reluctantly, "Come on." The two quickly headed for the hangar.

Outside were large flagships. "Meia! Come on!" Hibiki yelled as he flew to her. They fused as the ships began releasing Cube-types.

"Got a plan Hibiki?" asked Meia hopefully. "Just one,. ATTACK!" he said.

The two flew at one ship dodging the Spindles and Cube-types. As they neared it they were batted away by a barrier. "Damn" Hibiki yelled as they tried attacking it again and again but to no avail.

That's when Hibiki heard Dita scream. She was under attack! He immediately de-fused and combined with Dita. "Are you okay?" he asked while they attacked the drones. "Ye… yeah. Thanks," she replied.

"Bart! Do your thing!" Meia ordered. "You got it!" yelled the navigator as he blasted all of the lesser enemies with ease.

One flagship had began charging up it's beam and fired at the Nirvana. Bart narrowly dodged it as did Barnette's team. "Are you guys okay?" asked Jura. "Yeah!" they replied.

"Are you ready Hibiki?" Dita asked looking back at him. "Yeah! Let's go!" he replied pressing his hands down on the control pads along with hers. They fired the twin lasers at one and the rest soon followed suit. But the shots were all nullified by a barrier around the ship. "Damn!" cursed Hibiki, "Our attacks did nothing!"

One fired a beam and it hit the Vandread dead-on. The two screamed as they were thrown back.

"That's it! Now those bastards die!!" said Hibiki. The two maneuvered. Their mech to one side of it. They put a lot of their strength into stabbing threw the barrier which they succeeded in. Then they finished it off with the double beams.

"Good job, " commended Meia. Hibiki and Dita smashed the other shield and were assisted by the rest of the fleet on taking it out. But as it exploded a hole opened and something cloaked flew out.

The thing dashed at Vandread Dita hitting it unexpectedly. "AAAAAAHHHHH!" Dita screamed. "Calm down, damn it!" Hibiki hissed. They stood there continuously getting hit waiting for the right moment. Then it him them in the chest and they pressed down and smashed the thing. It's cloaking device then deactivated. It was an updated Vandread Dita copy. Then they blasted it while it was stunned. Everyone cheered as they returned to the Nirvana.

That night the Nirvana was having a party for their victory. Hibiki was making his way there while deep in thought. He was thinking back to when he first met Dita.

He was escaping from the prison cell when her Dread crashed inside the Ikazuchi. When she ran into him she dubbed him "Mr. Alien" and chased him all over the place. Then when he joined the Nirvana she followed him everywhere, watched everything he did, always wanted to combine with him in battle, and was always trying to make him happy.

He chuckled slightly at the memory. "Hurry up Hibiki!" Barnette called. "Alright! I'm coming" he yelled back. He looked into the room and saw everyone. He saw Duero and Parfait talking at he table. He saw the women he had come to call family just enjoying themselves.

"So you've decided to join us," said Magno smiling. "Yeah, sorry I'm late! I had a lot on my mind," he replied smiling as well.

He looked over his shoulder and saw Dita sitting alone at on of the many tables. He walked up behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, waitin' for someone?" he asked her smiling. She turned and her eyes got all starry. "Oh Hibiki!" she said excitedly, "I've been waiting for you!" She hugged him tightly.

He blushed slightly but returned the embrace. "Oooh! Look at the cute wittle couple!!" squealed Bart as he walked up looking and sounding obviously drunk, he even had a bottle in his hand. There was a flash of light and Hibiki noticed the camera in his other hand. "Nighty, night!" the navigator said before passing out.

Come on Hibiki! Let's dance!" said Dita pulling him to the floor where some crewmembers were dancing. "Uh… no way…. I ….um…. I can't dance!" he said looking down blushing. "It's easy! I'll teach you!" she replied putting on her cutest smile. "Okay! Fine!" he said giving up.

TBC

Next time: Chapter 5:The S.O.S.- The Nirvana receives an S.O.S. from a nearby ship and Hibiki and Dita are sent to chech it out alone…

Thanks to all those who reviewed, I appreciated it. And to PsychoSupaFly I've seen every episode twice so yeah. So RR! till next time!


End file.
